The present invention relates to a cutting tool provided with a plastic handle, particularly knives, the handle having an insertion shaft into which an attachment section of the cutting tool is held by a snug fit between cutting tool and handle.
The attachment section of the cutting tool has a cross-section which, as a rule, is only a fraction of the cross-section of the handle. Particularly in the case of flat attachment sections, substantial different accumulations of material frequently result for the supplementing of the three-dimensional shape of the handle. Larger accumulations of material drop inwards a substantial amount due to shrinkage of the material upon cooling. The indentations produced thereby, to be sure, constitute merely a cosmetic deficiency, but they are not looked upon with favor in view of the otherwise precision appearance of the cutting tool, particularly by quality-conscious customers.